Flight of the Hawk
by RisingNight
Summary: Ninja are taught that the mission is the most important thing and should be put before all else. Itachi took this view to heart, but even he was unable to put the mission before his brother. Such a simple thing, but despite it's simplicity it changed the course of history. PRO-SASUKE FIC, ITACHI/SASUKE BROTHERLY, NOT YAOI, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.


Reading Guide

"Hello" Person talking

'Hello' Person thinking

_The Sharingan _Book

**"Kamui"** Technique name

**- Elemental Countries -** Place

**(Twenty Minutes Later)** Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece or a cruise liner, although owning a cruise liner would be really cool. . .

* * *

This is a non-scheduled story. More information is available at the bottom of my profile.

* * *

**- Konoha: Uchiha Secret Meeting Room -**

Itachi closed his eyes and thought. 'No more, I can't take it. Everything is falling to pieces right before my eyes, and it shall be my responsibility to correct it. The Village, my family, it doesn't matter so long as Sasuke is alright. But. . . if this continues he won't be, no one will be. I must stop this. . .'

As Itachi continued his musings the meeting continued on. The Uchiha as a whole were unhappy, and it was only fair. Two of the four Hokages' had been Senjus and none of them Uchiha. As one of the two clans that founded the Village they deserved better than this. Of course they deserved it, they deserved it and more, so very much more.

'No,' Itachi's thoughts came to a halt. 'I don't care,' he realized. 'What happens to this Village, the fate of my father, I could honestly care less. This world is cursed and the Uchiha even more so. I care about Sasuke and so I shall protect him and that shall be all. We shall leave, but to where. No matter where we run we will be hunted. This requires more thought. I refuse to be careless with Sasuke's life. . .'

* * *

**- Konoha: Public Library -**

Two weeks and zero ideas later Itachi struck gold, or rather Sasuke did. Sasuke was going to be starting at the Academy in two weeks and so he had dragged Itachi to the library to get some 'ninja books.' While Sasuke was entertaining himself with the book he had found on chakra Itachi was left to wander. He rarely visited the library seeing as he had never needed it himself. After several minutes of wandering he found himself in a back corner looking at several dusty book.

'Hn, perhaps one of them contains some sort of solution to my problem,' he thought. Not surprisingly, none of them did. Closing the last book he decided that Sasuke would probably be waiting for him and so he picked himself up and headed back. When he arrived he saw Sasuke had found a new book. Looking closer he noticed that the book Sasuke was holding was about the different ninja clans.

"Look nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly, holding up the book for him to see. "Our clan's in this book!"

Itachi blinked, it was true. The book in question was one he had never seen before but at a glance the information appeared to be correct. There was noting in it that wasn't common knowledge thought, and that was probably why the book was allowed to exist in the first place. Just when he thought he understood the situation Sasuke's next question threw him for a loop.

"Nii-san, nii-san, what's the** Mangekyou Sharingan**?"

Itachi blinked owlishly. 'The **Mangekyou**? That book has information on it?' Grabbing the book from Sasuke's hands he scanned the page until he found what he was looking for.

_The powers of the **Sharingan** are great indeed, but it is said that it has a second form. There are no concrete records of this second form, but there are rumors of a dojutsu called the **Mangekyou Sharringan**. The same rumors state that this 'second form' is exceptionally rare and only a few Uchiha throughout the entire course of history have managed to awaken it. It is believed that if it actually exists that ninja such as Uchiha Madara might have possessed it. Whether or not the **Mangekyou** actually exists, the **Sharingan** has and will continue to be one of the most feared Kekkei Genkai of all time._

Itachi shook his head, if his father knew of this book heads would roll. "It's a very real power that the strongest Uchiha can awaken," he told Sasuke.

"That's so cool!" Sasuke yelled. "What does it do? What does it do?" Glancing around Itachi decided that the middle of a public library probably wasn't the best place to discuss clan secrets.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Itachi sighed.

"You're awesome, nii-san!"

* * *

**- Uchiha Compound: Sasuke's Room -**

"So nii-san, what does the **Mangekyou Sharingan** do?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"It has several powers that I know of," Itachi replied. "First there is **Amaterasu** which is said to be the strongest fire jutsu of all time. Another ability is the **Tsukuyomi**, a visual genjustu that is one of the most powerful in existence. Then there is the **Kamui** which can allow a person to send things to different dimensions. . ."

"Different dimensions?" Sasuke interrupted. "What are they like? Do people live there? Is the sky still blue there?"

"The dimensions are empty without people. The sky is black and the sun never shines, or at least that's what father told me. He also said the dimensions already exist and the each Uchiha's **Kamui** is linked to a different dimension based on that Uchiha's needs and desires."

"So if someone used Kamai and they wanted to go to a dimension with people could they?"

Up until this point Itachi had simply been enjoying his remaining time with his broher. If he failed to come up with a place for the two of them to flee to he would be forced to destroy his entire clan for the sake of the Village and that would most likely be the last he ever saw of Sasuke. If he was forced to kill his clan he would spare Sasuke, of that there was no question, but when he fled he would be forced into hiding. They would never meet again.

But the solution that Sasuke had just presented could rectify all of that, assuming it worked. Logically it made sense. If the **Kamui** dimension for each set of** Mangekyou Sharingan** was related to the desired purpose then it came as little surprise that all of the recorded dimensions to this point had been barren. The **kamui** had been a technique for battle, or a place in which to store things, neither of which required a link to a dimension with humans in it.

'Still, even assuming this would work, I don't posses the **Mangekyou** nor would I be able to use **kamui** if I did. The chances of knowing **kamui** from the moment I awaken the **Mangekyou** are miniscule. Of course, considering that I will probably obtain the **Mangekyou** if I kill my entire clan it is worth a try. . .'

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later)**

As no other solutions had presented themselves, Itachi had been forced to rely on the less than perfect **kamui** plan. Basically he would kill his entire clan and hopefully awaken the** Mangekyou Sharingan** and then hopefully be able to use **kamui** which would hopefully take him to a different dimension with people in it.

The plan had so many flaws and depended as much on luck as it did skill, but his only other alternative was to give up. The first kills were easy, he didn't particularly like the guards anyway. Things only got tougher from there as he was forced to kill relatives he was closer and closer to until only his parents were left. He could take his time with this one, he had made sure that Sasuke would be dropping by the library that night in order to buy himself more time. It was painful, so very painful, but he did it.

As he stared down at the dead bodies of his mother and father he felt a strange sensation in his eyes. Looking down he saw his own eyes reflected in the blood of his parents. The first part of his plan had been a success, he now possessed the **Mangekyou Sharringan**. With a heavy heart he fled the room rubbing his eyes as he did. They were red and puffy from crying, but even then they shouldn't have been that inflamed. He hadn't been crying that much, had he?

The second he immerged he encountered a problem. An annoying, yellow haired problem. Unbidden, his mind cast itself backwards in time and dragged up some of his earliest memories, those of the Kyubi attack. Looking at the child in front of him he saw none of it. Naruto was sobbing on the ground, obviously driven to this point by the bodies that surrounded him.

'He's not the Kyubi, but even if he's not, he still poses a threat to the Village,' Itachi thought. 'Perhaps I shall do one last service for the Village and remove him. He can't keep it up forever, he will eventually cave to his hated of the Villagers, and although I wouldn't blame him, removing him now will save lives in the long run.' Disregarding the feeling of guilt, Itachi ended it swiftly.

Shaking off the feelings of guilt, Itachi _Shunshined_ off to the library. Landing silently in the darkness of the street he gazed into the glowing windows of the building. It took him a mere moment to locate Sasuke and only a second to reach him.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed. "What are. . ."

"No time," Itachi replied. Now came the second part of the plan which relied heavily on luck. He had a minute at most, the ninja would have already discovered what he had done. They were probably already hunting him and if they found him he would be forced to flee. Actually, it would probably take them less than a minute to find him.

Activating the **Mangekyou Sharingan** again he focused deep within himself. He immediately felt it, the desire to be able to stay with his brother. Pushing as much chakra towards that desire as he could he felt a tingling in his eyes and the a swirling sensation.

Hoping that he had activated the **kamui** he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder pulling him along.

* * *

**(About Seventeen Seconds Later)**

A squad of three ANBU appeared at a table in the Konoha Public Library. "Wolf. . ." one said.

"They were here," the one called Wolf replied.

"That's great, where are they now?" The third ANBU interjected.

"I. . . don't know," Wolf admitted. "They're just. . . gone."

* * *

**(A/N: Naruto dead, Sasuke alive and not totally mentally scarred by the slaughter of his entire clan, well this is an interesting start to a story. I'm writing this story for two reasons, the first of which being that I really want to try a brotherly Itachi Sasuke fic, and making it a crossover only makes it more fun. The second reason is, honestly, to sit in the face of all the Sasuke haters out there. I'll admit, Kishi really screwed with his character in the recent manga, but that's Kishi's fault, not Sasuke's. I mean really, just get over it. Sasuke really isn't that bad.)**


End file.
